


Mirror Pieces III 镜像记事

by Tean



Series: Mirror Pieces [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want to write some badass!characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Pieces III 镜像记事

镜像AOS含TOS梗

 

Piece 1  
詹姆斯·T·柯克是在高级官员餐厅找到麦考伊的。对方刚刚结束连着个通宵的阿尔法班次，棕榛色的瞳孔上浮着层困倦的迷雾，除了往嘴巴里送食物的机械动作外别无其他运转。麦考伊看着柯克坐到自己对面，抽干杯底的咖啡，好像只有这样才能勉强找回语言功能交流：“怎么？”  
一个站在麦考伊身后的年轻少校皱起眉头。  
而他越过麦考伊永远戴着无菌手套的双手，插起对方碟子里最后的炒蛋嚼了一嚼：“炒蛋不错，外科医生[1]？”  
“想吃那边的复制机里有的是，柯克。”麦考伊正翻着白眼，收拢叉子的手腕被那个少校一把捉住。他向上看去，对方向下看他：“注意你的态度，医生。”  
没人看见麦考伊是怎么动作的。  
因为护卫在下一秒就困惑地放开了医生的手腕，伸向自己的侧腹，不可置信般地握住露在自己制服外的半截餐厅叉子。  
“注意你的态度，小子。”医生叹气，“下次保不住的就不止一个肾了。”  
“提醒我永远不要惹怒你，麦考伊。”柯克碰碰麦考伊医用手套和衣袖之间的裸露皮肤，露出看了场好戏的满意笑容。  
“喔得了吧。”医生面不改色地打掉对方的手，指指身后大声尖叫着联络护士的年轻少校，“说真的，你就不能找点好货色，柯克？”  
“他不是我的护卫，”舰长挑高眉毛，笑意扩大成令人毛骨悚然的弧度，“只是一个谄媚者。”  
“随便吧。”麦考伊站起身去取另一杯咖啡回医务室结束报告，而柯克极为自然地尾行他，顺手打开了医务室办公室里的通讯器。  
“——斯波克呼叫医务室。”  
柯克向后坐在麦考伊的办公椅上，掏出匕首：“这里是柯克舰长，斯波克先生。你最好赶快把你的屁股挪进医疗室。”  
“舰长。”柯克都能想象到瓦肯人的眉毛会怎么上挑。  
“就是本人，斯波克先生。”柯克注视着自己匕首在灯光下的反光，伸出舌尖含住银色的亮面，“允许我问问是什么耽误了你？”  
“恐怕是私人原因，舰长。”  
喔，瓦肯混蛋式的“不干你事”。不过这反而引起了柯克的好奇心和几近病态的窥探欲。就在他打算给对方一个人类混蛋式的命令时斯波克重新开口：“我会在一分钟内到达医务室，舰长。斯波克完毕。”  
通讯就像来时一样被迅速关闭。  
柯克把匕首从嘴巴里移开，着迷地抹去其上的粉红印记。一脸烦厌的麦考伊捏住他的下巴让他张嘴，柯克大笑着伸出舌头让好医生查看，仿佛笑声包裹着的利刃已经划去方才的插曲：“准备好了，麦考伊？”  
“准备什么，柯克？”麦考伊用手指触碰了一下柯克的舌面，发现并没有伤口后脱下手套丢进身后的垃圾桶，从随身医疗包里重新掏出一副，盯着他戴好，“我不记得你安排过什么任务。”  
“一会儿你就知道了。”柯克伸手揽住麦考伊的肩膀，手掌贴在肩胛骨凹处，推着对方走到门口，“不过，在斯波克来之前我需要你做点事情。”

[1]Sawbones，Bones的镜像昵称，二设

 

Piece 2   
斯波克在前往医务室的途中恰好遇见了首席通讯官。乌胡拉几乎是跑出舰桥电梯的，她在自以为无人注视的拐角深呼吸，缓开打结的眉头，松开紧绷的肌肉，走出墙侧后恢复了平常的迅疾步速。舰桥发生了什么？  
“乌胡拉中尉，我正在找你。”他开口。  
“斯波克中校。”对方立即行礼。  
作为帝国星舰上的首席通讯官，乌胡拉的灰色职责之一是：监听。这职责含混得暧昧在约定俗成和明文规定之间，使得她不能留下任何标准报告甚至证据——她是帝国的双耳，绝非喉舌，直到出现任何紧急事件之前都不能发声。  
“大副口令K-7，”瓦肯人双手背后，腰带上的匕首紧贴着手肘。  
“口令确认。”乌胡拉并拢鞋跟，后背和腿肚连在一根完美的直线里，递出全部记录，“1403时监听到的内讯叛变言论。”  
“柴科夫少尉，这个月的第二次。”斯波克快速浏览完报告，把PADD还给对方，“报告结果表明舰长已经决定惩罚措施，为何还需要我重新评估？”  
“斯波克中校，”她模仿他几乎没有起伏的语气，“他不想让柴科夫死，也不会让你用人事调动权把他搞到底层甲班的轮机组去，柴科夫是全舰——甚至全帝国最好的领航员之一。”  
就像你是全帝国最好的大副，麦考伊是全帝国最好的医生，斯科特是全帝国最好的工程师，苏鲁是全帝国最好的舵手。整个企业号就是全帝国“最好”的集中处。掠夺最好的东西。毁灭最好的东西。  
但她没有说出口。  
“那么我有理由相信舰长想让我给柴科夫少尉一个……警告。”斯波克点头示意谈话结束，乌胡拉的表情表明她有话要说，但对方只是立正，快速走远。  
那位舰长现在有94.33%的几率在医务室里。  
斯波克则对频繁造访医务室持有保留意见。一部分原因是麦考伊像任何一个帝国CMO一样毫不掩饰对斯波克半人半瓦肯的科学兴趣，另一部分原因是麦考伊像任何一个真正了解瓦肯心灵控制的人一样毫不掩饰对他的敌意。  
但麦考伊总会疲倦。  
就像枯木，就像将死的动物。那种疲倦的气味时隐时现，舔舐过粘着鲜血的地面，死亡则如影随形。而麦考伊这种近乎软弱的疲倦——让他富有感情。不合任何逻辑的感情。  
无疑会被帝国机器吞吃卷碎的感情。没人知道麦考伊是如何带着这些感情存活至今的，也许是他跟柯克之间的交易。总共有3次斯波克看着他们对对方展示出那种微笑，柯克柔和放松，而麦考伊生机勃勃。  
借由乌胡拉之口，他听到过不少关于柯克和麦考伊的谈论，关于他们之间是否有性关系的猜测（尽管根据他的统计柯克的床伴和临时伴侣百分之百为女性生物），关于他们合力谋杀了前舰长克里斯托弗·派克的传闻（事实与传闻大相庭径），以及他们两个到底谁会先下手杀死对方（赌局的赔率是1：67，但斯波克认为这不合逻辑，因为一个医官无法取得星舰控制权）。  
“斯波克呼叫医务室。”  
斯波克知道自己将迟到本周高级官员的例行集会1.54分钟——神秘的斯科特先生永远不会出现，而柯克执意集会在医务室开（因为那里是全星舰最“安全”的房间）——本质上为不正式的三人集会。  
“这里是柯克舰长，斯波克先生。”他的通讯立即得到回答，“你最好赶快把你的屁股挪进医疗室。”  
他赶到医务室时詹姆斯·T·柯克正坐在唯一的办公椅上饶有兴趣得交叉自己的手指，把那些关节紧紧锁在一起：“可算来了，斯波克先生。”  
“舰长，”斯波克行礼，环视一圈医务室，“我可以询问一下医生在哪里吗？”  
柯克靠向椅子的皮革背垫，口吻里带着点阴森的兴奋：“私活儿，让我们等他几分钟。”  
“那么有关于柴科夫少尉的惩罚，舰长，您有其他指示吗？”  
“让我想想，亭子是肯定的。”舰长的左脚向一侧用力，连人带椅子旋转了整一圈后忽然跳下椅子，蹦到他的对面，鼻尖正对鼻尖——眼睛正对眼睛，“附加上医务室，还是交给我们可敬可爱的大副先生你？”  
斯波克不知道有多少人曾被那双蓝眼睛欺骗。  
詹姆斯·T·柯克生着金发碧眼的好皮囊，如此不像是一个纯粹冷酷的帝国舰长。他的蓝眼睛年轻，快活，以至于所有人都会轻易忽略其后的精芒。  
“由您定夺，长官。”他回答，注意不让自己的呼吸逃出唇齿之间。  
“那么三样都要，”柯克咧开嘴笑笑，洁白牙齿表面泛着点错觉而出的血色，“希望柴科夫少尉不会认为我是个贪得无厌的人。外科医生总跟我吵吵没有实验品，他会喜欢我的礼物的。”  
“是，舰长。”  
“你总是在逃避我的眼睛，斯波克，”对方重新坐回椅子上，“从我一进学院那会儿就是。告诉我，你那黑白分明的瓦肯眼珠看到了什么？”  
斯波克看着对方从复制机里拿起一个苹果，利牙嚼碎红色的外皮和鲜嫩的果肉。蓝眼睛里的笑意坦坦荡荡，冷淬成冰。  
“一个注定的指挥官。”他说。  
一手毁灭。另一手新生。  
帝国军官都喜欢这个过程。而詹姆斯·T·柯克是个完美的帝国军官。一个等待征服的星球，在枪炮和细菌面前溃散成无数粒微不足道的尘土，再经由改造和修植重聚成帝国的另一只拳头。  
柯克尤其喜欢亲自操作这个过程，濒死的话语就是他的颂词，最后的吐息就是鼓起他帆旗的风，沉寂的战场就是他的天堂，没有边界，没有局限，向着深宙出发，新时代的西进梦。  
柯克似乎很满意这个答案，他咬下另一口苹果，拇指抹去唇角渗出的汁水：“啊，麦考伊，就等你呢。”  
斯波克惊讶于自己甚至没听见麦考伊的脚步声。他回头和医生各自行礼，与柯克在不大的办公室里站成倒三角形。  
稳定。及其不稳定。暴力。以及美学。  
“先生们，”柯克握住他们的肩膀，“伟大帝国的新任务，只有我们三个知道并执行。”

 

Piece 3  
“可是柯克，”麦考伊下意识反驳，“这意味着神秘的斯科特先生掌舵，而企业号可能一下子失去全部高级官员。”  
“乐观点，我的好医生。”柯克放在他肩头的手掌一下子收紧，麦考伊甚至能感觉到自己的骨头在皮肤下弯曲的弧度，“就是一个科学考察任务，没什么大不了的。”  
“我认为医生的话是符合逻辑的，”现在是大地精开口，科学精神逻辑推理，巴啦巴啦啦，“科学考察条例247-Q可以证明——”  
“够了。”柯克打断他们，语调在怒火边缘堪堪刹车，勉强保持着最后一点耐心，“斯波克先生，麦考伊医生，现在到传送室报道。”  
“是，长官。”麦考伊和斯波克同时敬礼，并肩走出医务室后保持一臂的距离。  
麦考伊不喜欢瓦肯人。不喜欢这些天生的官僚，不喜欢他们对人类大脑的科学兴趣，更不喜欢他们满口的虚伪逻辑，但——  
“我相信你知道柯克葫芦里卖的什么药？”  
斯波克停顿了半秒，嘴唇开合，绿色的缝隙拉长拉宽：“如果我没有理解错你的人类用词的话，医生，答案是否定的。”  
“好极了，”麦考伊对自己咕哝，前往传送室的路途中避开那些低级船员，避开那些饥渴而贪婪的目光。他不想总是用匕首和叉子捅别人的内脏，他是个医生不是屠夫，该死的非常感谢，“希望是他说的‘单纯’科学考察。”  
“据我所知，马克西斯IV不是一颗可供殖民的M级行星，也没有帝国所需矿产能源。”斯波克看起来是真的在困惑。  
而麦考伊允许自己笑着摇头：“哈，‘不合逻辑’。我们难得达成一致，斯波克先生。”  
“的确。”斯波克承认事实，走上传送台，等待拎着维生腰带和武器带的柯克对操作台后的红衫一挥手。  
麦考伊不喜欢传送，于是他闭上了眼睛。当他站到地面重新睁眼时，意识到这见鬼的根本不是马克西斯IV，而是罗慕兰中立区。  
他现在知道柯克让他准备的东西是干什么用的了，他早该想到的。  
麦考伊发誓自己不想毒死柯克，尽管他已经开始在脑海里列出病毒和私人医疗档案上长长的一串过敏原清单。感谢帝国，已经二十三世纪了，人类还是没法脱敏。为什么我们不研究怎么折磨敌人而是治愈敌人呢，这真是一个鸡与蛋的好问题。  
“好了，麦考伊，”柯克欢快地环住他的肩膀，“是时候实施你的小手术了。让我们戴上尖耳朵干点间谍活儿。”


End file.
